Post Kaiju Roleplay Wiki:Rules
This is a collection of rules, standards, and other stipulations on this wiki. Wiki Rules * Plagiarism from another source is not allowed, if you have permission from the creator however, you may use it. * No user under 13 years is allowed, no exceptions - basically, we're following COPPA, as the rest of Wikia does. * All pages must be complete, legible, and not God level. * Discussions of other wikis are allowed, drama is NOT. If you need to discuss it, relegate it to PMs, or keep the discussion civil. Chat Rules * Be kind and courteous to other users. * Do not intentionally start arguments under any circumstances, genuine and polite debates however are fine. * If a user is uncomfortable by the contents of a conversation, please listen to them and stop. * Offensive comments based on race, religion or sexuality is not allowed. * Swearing is allowed, but should not be done profusely or with intent to offend * If a user is acting "cringey" or "annoying" they may be kicked from the chat. * Do not post in the chat in rapid succession to the point where users can not get a word it. * Talk of sexual topics, especially if at random and with no relation to the current discussion, will result in a kick from the chat, and a ban if this behavior becomes too much of an issue. * Breaking any of these rules will result in a verbal warning, a kick,or a ban, depending on the severity of the offense. Roleplay Rules * Claiming of characters will take place at designated times, do not complain to the admins about it. * Shipping of characters is allowed, but both characters MUST be of the same species to avoid causing other users to cringe. * Do not post in the chat in rapid succession to the point where users can not get a word it. * Don't claim characters if you're not going to use them. Hoarding claims is not allowed. Franchise Rules * Any franchise fitting into the Kaiju/Tokusatsu genre is acceptable, along with some (though very few) similar other franchises such as Neon Genesis Evangelion. Examples include Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman, amongst numerous others. * Franchises that do not fit this description are NOT allowed. ** Notable banned franchises include: *** Any franchise infamous for a bad fandom (i.e: FNaF, Undertale, Sonic the Hedgehog) *** Video Game Franchises unless they can be connected to Kaiju or Toku well enough to be applicable (having a few giant-size bosses does not count, so no Sonic, Megaman, etc) * Despite being technically connected to Tokusatus, Kaiju Girls and any similar properties are strictly prohibited, as they come veeeerrrrryy close to breaking the rule against erotic roleplaying on design alone. * If you couldn't tell yet, any franchise that would be considered "cringey" either on it's own of if added to the PKRP universe is prohibited. * OCs designed to get around these rules and basically represent characters from prohibited franchises are also prohibited, so don't try it